Last Time We Meet
by Ivy Bluebell
Summary: Pertemuan terakhir ini... mungkin akan menyakitkan bagimu... tapi aku ingin kau menyadari perasaanku padamu. / "Aku.. menyukaimu..." / "Jangan tinggalkan aku!" / SasuNaru / For Event Opposite Party


**For event Opposite Party**

.

.

.

**Last Time We Meet**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance & Angst

Warning! : Shounen ai, Boys love, malexmale, Slash, death chara, AU, OOC, dll.

.

.

.

**Story by Ivy Bluebell**

**Happy reading mina-san!**

.

.

.

Naruto melihat lagi jam _orange_ yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, warna yang senada dengan kaus yang dipakainya. Sudah dua jam berlalu ia menunggu di dalam cafe yang terletak di pinggir sungai. Dan belum tampak bayangan orang yang dinantikannya masuk melalui pintu cafe. Naruto mendesah kesal.

_'Harusnya aku tak memperdulikannya__.__'_ batinnya menggerutu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu merutuki dirinya karena mudah percaya pada kata-kata Sasuke. Ya. Sasuke adalah seseorang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Pemuda yang merupakan teman sekelas dan juga rival abadinya. Padahal kalau Naruto tak berada di tempat ini sekarang, ia pasti sudah bergelung dalam hangatnya selimut dan tidur di kasur empuk rumahnya. Kegiatan sekolah, ekskul, dan kerja _part-time, _membuat tubuh remaja berusia 16 tahun ini capek dan mengantuk. Namun, gara-gara kawan yang dijulukinya _Teme _itu mengiriminya pesan singkat yaitu ingin bertemu dengannya, alhasil ia harus terdampar di sini.

Ditengah kejengkelannya, mata biru _Shappire _Naruto melirik kembali ke jam tangan mungil miliknya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya sebal dan memukul ringan permukaan meja yang tak bersalah. Membuat gelas jus yang dipesan untuk menemani waktunya tadi bergoyang akibat getaran meja.

''_Teme_ brengsek. Awas kalau sampai aku bertemu dengannya nanti,'' geram Naruto mendelik tajam ke pintu cafe yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto mendengus keras berusaha menahan emosi. Tak mau kekesalannya memuncak dan mengundang masalah di cafe ini. Kelelahan fisik dan pikiran sanggup membuatnya gampang marah. Tidak lucu kalau ia harus melampiaskan amukannya pada para pengunjung dan pegawai cafe yang tak tahu apa-apa sama sekali. Bisa repot nanti.

Dengan terburu, lelaki _sunkiss_ itu melangkah keluar cafe setelah selesai membayar minumannya. Mengabaikan janjinya pada Sasuke dan berniat pulang. Naruto berjalan cepat karena awan-awan yang menggantung di langit petang sana seperti hendak menurunkan beban air yang disangganya. Ia tak mau kehujanan. Ia benci harus basah kuyub bila tiba di rumah dan berakhir mencuci bajunya malam ini. Sambil mengeratkan jaket hitam ber-_hoodie _yang dikenakannya, Naruto menggerakkan kaki berbalut celana coklat gelapnya semakin cepat. Nyaris berlari saat rintikan air mulai menapaki bumi.

.

.

''Sial—sial—sial!" greget Naruto menumpahkan segala kemelut hatinya. "Apakah keberutungan tidak berpihak padaku hari ini? Kenapa hujan datang disaat tak kuinginkan? Aku sudah lelah-_ttebayo!" _makinya mengepalkan tangan erat. Naruto bergegas membawa dirinya untuk berteduh di bawah pohon rindang. Berlindung dari jutaan curah air yang menghantam tanah. Beruntung pakaiannya hanya basah sedikit.

Beberapa menit terlewati dalam keheningan. Bunyi gerimis mengiringi Naruto yang berdiri sendirian di taman kecil sepi itu, lumayan dekat dari cafe tempat janjiannya dengan Sasuke tadi. Sambil menyandarkan punggung malas di batang besar pohon, ia menghela nafas menenangkan perasaannya. Keinginannya untuk segera pulang pupus sudah.

''Hai, Naruto...'' sapa suara baritone yang tak asing di telinga Naruto. Memanggil namanya dari arah belakang.

Naruto yang terkejut, spontan menolehkan kepalanya. Memandang seseorang yang berani mengagetkannya. Matanya menemukan sesosok pemuda jangkung yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Dia memiliki surai _raven _dengan poni panjang menghiasi kedua sisi wajah pucatnya. Nampak lunglai karena basah tersiram air hujan. Begitu pula seluruh tubuhnya yang dilapisi kemeja ungu gelap dan celana biru pudar. Sasuke berdiri dalam guyuran tetesan air langit malam.

_''__Te—Teme!" _teriak Naruto melotot nyalang ke si pelaku yang membuatnya naik pitam hari ini.

"_Dobe," _balas Sasuke sembari menyinggungkan seringaian tipis.

"Kenapa kau baru datang, hah?! Kemana saja kau sejak dua jam lalu?!" Naruto menegakkan badannya. Melontarkan kemarahannya pada sang rival. "Aku sudah menunggumu lama di cafe itu tahu!" sergahnya.

Sasuke hanya berdiri dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di saku celana. "Aku kejebak macet di jalan," ujarnya santai.

"Macet?! Macet apa?! Setidaknya kau menghubungiku bisa, 'kan! Bukannya malah membuatku menunggu tanpa kabar!" kilah Naruto. "Aku capek-_ttebayo! _Aku harusnya sudah tidur sehabis pulang kerja tadi kalau kau tidak menggangguku dengan janji kosongmu itu!" tudingnya galak.

Tanpa diketahui Naruto, ekspresi Sasuke yang biasanya datar itu kini berubah sedikit mengkeruh. Sepasang iris _Onyx_ yang selalu menyorot ketus berganti meredup sendu.

"Hooi! Jawab aku, _Teme!" _geram Naruto.

"Naruto..."

Suara kalem nan rendah yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke, membuat Naruto langsung terdiam. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya ketika mendengar nada yang harusnya tak pernah dilantunkan oleh rivalnya.

"A—apa?" gagap Naruto masih dalam keterkejutan. Tanpa sadar ia mengesampingkan kekesalan hatinya. Ia menilik Sasuke lebih teliti. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya berbeda kali ini.

Remaja _raven _yang mempunyai tinggi badan di atas Naruto itu beralih menunduk kepala. Membiarkan poni panjangnya menutupi sebagian mukanya.

Naruto mengerutkan kening heran. "Lebih baik kau berteduh dulu..." katanya merasa agak kasihan melihat teman sekelasnya berada dalam siraman hujan.

Ia bergerak maju menghampiri orang di hadapannya. Mengabaikan impresinya tadi yang tak mau hujan-hujanan. Biarlah Naruto basah kuyub malam ini. Ia hanya ingin mendengar alasan sebenarnya yang menjadikan Sasuke terlambat datang menemuinya.

Namun, saat jemari Naruto akan meraih tangan kiri Sasuke, lelaki _raven_ itu menolak. Menjauhkan lengannya dari jangkauan si pirang.

Naruto mengerjab bingung. "_Tem—"_

"—Naruto," potong Sasuke masih setia menyembunyikan mimik wajahnya. "...Bisakah kau panggil aku Sasuke...kali ini saja?" ucapnya seakan memohon.

Membuat Naruto makin mengernyitkan alis tidak paham. "...Kau sakit, _Teme?"_

"_Just do it..." _lirih Sasuke menuntut.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas keras. "_Alright, _Sasuke..." balasnya tak ikhlas. Ia kembali menjulurkan tangannya. Menggenggam kuat pergelangan kekar Sasuke dan segera menyeretnya ke bawah pohon tempatnya berteduh barusan. "_Badannya dingin sekali. Sudah berapa lama dia kehujanan?" _pikir Naruto sewaktu menyentuh Sasuke.

Sasuke diam menurut. Membiarkan Naruto menggiringnya berdiri berdampingan. Telapak tangan bersuhu panas milik Naruto menyapa kulitnya yang beku. Seakan mencoba membagikan kehangatan. Menciptakan sebuah lengkungan senyum kecil di bibir Sasuke. Dia sangat menyukai kehangatan pemuda yang selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang harus dikalahkan.

"Jadi, apa yang menyebabkanmu terlambat datang-_ttebayo_?" tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian. Matanya fokus pada pemandangan hujan yang tersaji di depannya. Tangan mereka berdua masih bergandengan.

Sasuke menggerlingkan manik hitamnya untuk menatap kawan yang lebih pendek darinya. "...sudah kubilang aku kejebak macet di jalan..."

"Bohong lagi," Naruto mengeluarkan kekehan remeh. Ia melirik Sasuke dari sudut kelopaknya. "Kau tak membawa mobil ke sini. Kalaupun kau naik taksi, kau harusnya memberi perintah ke supir untuk lewat jalan memutar agar cepat sampai cafe satu jam yang lalu," tuturnya.

Seketika memicu kebisuan Sasuke lagi.

"Jadi, katakan yang sejujurnya..." Naruto menutup mata menunggu jawabannya.

Tetapi—yang selanjutnya terjadi tidak sesuai dugaannya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan kanan Naruto yang tadi memegangnya. Dia menarik empunya untuk mendekat padanya seraya menangkup sebelah pipi tan bergurat kumis kucing itu dengan satu tangan besarnya. Kemudian, menjatuhkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir tipis remaja pirang.

Naruto membulatkan manik birunya tercengang. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut. Tekstur kenyal yang terlatih, melumat bibirnya yang kaku. Mematung tak bisa bereaksi seincipun.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka yang hanya berselang beberapa detik itu. Dia menggesekkan ujung hidung mancungnya ke hidung Naruto pelan. Menatap lurus, intens ke dalam iris langit siang milik dambaan hati yang diam-diam disukainya selama ini.

"...Aku menyukaimu..."

Pernyataan yang disertai senyuman tulus dari Sasuke, membuat Naruto bungkam. Nafasnya tercekat. Tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Aku menyukaimu... Naruto," tegas Sasuke.

Anehnya diiringi nafas yang mulai berhembus kepayahan. Mata kelamnya berembun, memantulkan kilauan cahaya lampu taman. Detik berikutnya yang terjadi, Sasuke terhuyung ke arah Naruto. Jatuh dalam dekapan sang rival yang tanpa sengaja telah menangkap tubuhnya.

"Sa—SASUKEE!" kaget Naruto yang sudah menemukan suaranya. Ia ikut terhempas di atas tanah basah. Duduk menopang kawannya yang tiba-tiba ambruk menimpanya. "Kau kenapa?!" gusarnya sambil mengguncang bahu Sasuke.

Badan Sasuke bergetar. Garis-garis di keningnya mengerut kuat dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Wajah pucatnya menunjukkan raut kesakitan. Nafasnya tersenggal keras dan berat.

Jemari Naruto mendadak merasakan cairan hangat yang tidak biasa dari punggung Sasuke. Ia mengangkatnya. Dan terbeliak tak percaya saat melihat telapaknya terlumur oleh warna merah kental.

—Darah?

Ia meniti dan menangkap sobekan kain lebar di baju belakang Sasuke. Menampilkan sebuah luka memanjang yang nampak dalam dan parah. Diselimuti darah yang terus merembes keluar.

—Sasuke terluka?!

"Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi?! Bertahanlah!" teriaknya panik, berusaha membuat Sasuke tetap sadar. "Akan kupanggilkan ambulans!" ia bergegas merogoh saku jaketnya untuk menarik hpnya.

Tapi satu tangan Sasuke menghentikannya. "Jaa—ngan—"

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau terluka! Kau harus segera dirawat!" protes Naruto.

"Sudah—terlambat—" lirih si _raven _terbata. Mengedipkan mata lemah.

"Tsk, jangan menyerah, _Teme! _Kau masih bisa diselamatkan!" bantah Naruto bersi keras. Tangan kanannya melingkari pundak kokoh Sasuke. Sementara yang lain menekan tombol hpnya cepat. Hendak menelpon ke nomor darurat.

Gigi Naruto bergemelatuk. Perasaan takut merambati dadanya hingga serasa sesak. Takut. Ia tak mau kehilangan rival yang merenggang nyawa sekarang.

Tangan Sasuke yang bergetar, mencengkram kain jaket depan Naruto. Mengembalikan perhatian pujaan hatinya kepadanya. Dia mendongak, memperlihatkan senyum tulus di atas wajahnya yang rapuh. Maniknya meredup sayu.

"Aku—telah dijemput—" gumamnya parau.

Naruto tertegun, tidak mampu berkutik lagi.

"Aku—menyukaimu—" serak Sasuke berusaha bicara lebih jelas, agar dapat didengar oleh Naruto. "—aku selalu memperhatikanmu—dari dulu—" nafasnya tersendat. "—aku—ingin bertemu denganmu—untuk menyampaikan hal itu—" bibirnya tersenyum lebih lebar. "—maafkan aku—karena—datang terlambat—" kelopaknya mulai tertutup. Bersamaan tangannya yang merosot ke atas pangkuan Naruto.

"_Ai—shi—teru—_" suara Sasuke melemah, hilang sudah.

"—Tidak—" Naruto bergetar. Penglihatannya mulai memburam. Hpnya terbanting acuh begitu saja. Ia merasakan beban tubuh Sasuke menyandar lemas padanya. Dingin dan tidak bernafas. "Bangun—Bangun, Sasuke!" tangannya menggoyang lengan Sasuke kuat. Mencari respon yang harusnya didapatkannya.

Namun—sia-sia.

"SASUUKEEE!" teriak Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Tidak—jangan tinggalkan aku!" jeritnya histeris. Merapatkan rengkuhannya. "Kau bilang kau suka padaku!" tangannya menyentuh pipi beku Sasuke. Air matanya menyeruak keluar, membanjiri wajah tannya dengan deras. "Aku bahkan belum menjawab pernyataanmu padaku!" perih mengikis hatinya. Seolah terdapat ribuan jarum yang merajam ganas.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENINGGALKANKU SEPERTI INI, SASUKE?!"

Raungan tangis putus asa Naruto menggema mengisi suasana senyap taman kecil itu. Ia tidak sedikitpun melonggarkan pelukannya, mendekap tubuh mati Sasuke rapat seakan tak mau melepasnya. Tapi sudah terlambat. Sasuke, kawan dan rival yang disayanginya, telah pergi ke tempat jauh yang tidak bisa dijangkaunya.

Dengan pasrah dan sakit, Naruto memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir Sasuke yang membiru. Menciumnya dalam, mencoba mengecap rasa untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang selamanya.

Pahit.

Seharusnya ia mencari Sasuke tadi. Bukannya malah duduk menunggu di cafe dan menggerutu kesal. Seharusnya ia menelpon Sasuke agar tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Bukannya malah mendiamkan hpnya begitu saja.

Tapi—sebenarnya itu bukanlah kesalahan Naruto.

Hal yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang, tak akan pernah diketahui siapapun.

Semua yang terjadi adalah kehendak sang Kuasa Kehidupan.

Namun rasa bersalah dan kehilangan tetaplah menggerogoti perasaannya.

"Maafkan aku—_Aishiteru yoo_, Sasuke."

Ucap Naruto tersenyum tulus merelakan kepergian pemuda yang mulai disukainya.

.

.

_Sasuke berlari tergesa melintasi gang sempit panjang yang menjadi jalan pintas ke cafe tempat janjiannya dengan Naruto. Gara-gara Shikamaru menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan OSIS yang menggunung di mejanya, dia harus datang terlambat menemui temannya. Padahal Sasuke ingin membawa Naruto ke restoran bintang lima yang telah di-booking-nya untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ya, dia akan mengutarakan rasa cintanya pada pemuda pirang itu di sana. Suatu tempat yang dulu sekali pernah digunakan ayahnya untuk melamar ibunya._

_Tapi di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba sesosok pria tua asing muncul menghadang Sasuke. Pria berwajah sangar itu mengacungkan parang ke remaja raven yang berdiri tegang. Hendak merampoknya. Sasuke diperintah menyerahkan barang-barang berharga dan uang miliknya. Namun, Sasuke menolak. Dia melawan preman itu dengan tangan kosong. Sewaktu si preman akan kalah di tangannya, mendadak sebuah sabetan kuat menyerangnya dari belakang. Rupanya musuhnya ini membawa kawan bersenjatakan pedang tajam. Rasa sakit menghujam punggung Sasuke yang ternyata terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dengan kondisi lemah, Sasuke dihajar hingga tumbang. Dia pingsan dalam kesepian gang sempit nan kotor. Ditinggal pergi tanpa minat oleh dua preman yang berhasil menguras isi dompetnya._

_Sejam lebih kemudian, Sasuke mulai terbangun. Namun kesadarannya sangat tipis. Dia masih berada di tempat semula. Tak ada siapapun yang datang menolongnya. Aah, mungkin memang dia ditakdirkan untuk mati hari ini. Dengan nafas berat dan tubuh yang hampir tak bertenaga, Sasuke bangkit berniat untuk menemui pujaan hatinya yang mungkin masih menunggunya. Biarkanlah dia menyampaikan isi hatinya pada Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya. _

_Dan malaikat maut yang bertugas menjemputnya kala itu bersedia menuruti keinginan singkatnya. _

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

_Vague?_

Gantung?

Terserah deh pendapat kalian... =.='''

Aku juga gak tahu kenapa bisa bikin fic yang gak jelas gini...

Maklumlah masih pemula di S.N. rencana awal aku malah mau bikin SasufemNaru, tapi karena takut salah, aku jadi gak pede... jadilah SasuNaru..

_Arigatou _telah bersedia membaca fic ini ^_^

Semoga ikatan bertemanan kita semakin terjalin erat!

.

.

With Love, Ivy Bluebell...


End file.
